<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>甘拜下风38 by LunaBai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450537">甘拜下风38</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai'>LunaBai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>甘拜下风38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>38</p><p>魏峙把人欺负狠了，统共一百下打得满是青紫，穴里又被姜和那药丸轮番折磨，花口肿了一圈，到了夜间魏峙替他检查，蜡照半拢下仍泛着不正常的绛红色。</p><p>  “小可怜...”</p><p>  魏峙用适度的力道替他揉按，两指压在穴周褶皱上轻捻，宋可风随着他的动作时不时发出几声低吟，下身不自觉地悄悄耸动，沉香微度，煽动屋内情丝馥郁。</p><p>  宋可风颇觉难耐，只怕自己被夫君这么揉一揉就要泄了，便红着脸拉过魏峙的手让他与自己并排躺下，垂眸道，“后面不疼了...”</p><p>  “真不疼了？”魏峙一眼看出他的难堪之处，存了心思刻意逗弄他，“那给夫君玩玩？”</p><p>  说着就又拨开两瓣肉，指尖作势要往里戳，吓得宋可风一个激灵，忙抓住他的手老老实实承认，“......疼。”</p><p>  魏峙也不教训他又说谎，侧躺着把人搂过来，背靠在自己胸膛上，一手锁住纤腰，一手伸进内衫摸上他胸前的茱萸。</p><p>  “嗯...”宋可风被他熟稔的手法摸得欲望微昂，一时羞极，又怕离得这么近被魏峙察觉，急得夹紧两腿，脸颊上飞起两团红云。</p><p>  他这些小动作哪能瞒得过去，腰上的手沿着腹股沟一路摸到腿间，再从两袋小囊缓缓揉搓至茎口，又咬住通红的小耳朵哄道，“乖宝贝，叫几声给我听听。”</p><p>  宋可风咬着下唇哆哆嗦嗦，通体羞得发烫，“您别欺负我...”</p><p>  “不欺负你，”魏峙握着他那小东西缓慢地上下撸动，“夫君让你舒服。”</p><p>  “...啊...”快意冲脑的刺激让宋可风也顾不得廉耻，只认快活不认礼义，胸前和身下最敏感的体肤尽被人掌控玩弄，他打着抖，不受控制地往魏峙怀里窝蹭，湿热的吻从颈到肩，两个人近在咫尺的喘息都急促起来。</p><p>  魏峙想做到底，可想也知道高肿的小花骨朵要容下自己得吃多少苦头，且用那药期间不可行房事，这事无需斟酌，自然以宋可风的身体为重。</p><p>  终是就着他腿根上的软肉泄了火，两腿分开时粘连着乳白色的黏液，垂垂向下滴，又淫靡又漂亮。</p><p> </p><p>  别苑引了一口天然温泉，魏峙早想带宋可风来享受，奈何一直抽不出时间，如今正刚好了。</p><p>  宋可风一开始小声抱怨屁股泡着热水疼，魏峙给揉着揉着也就不觉得了，乖乖巧巧地抱着他腰坐在池里的大理石边沿上，下巴点在水里，刚好淹到嘴唇下面。</p><p>  “想什么呢？”魏峙瞧他走神，托着小下巴枕到自己肩上，“这水喝进去小心闹肚子。”</p><p>  宋可风犹犹豫豫了良晌，才闷闷地开口，“您不嫌我整日病怏怏的么？”</p><p>  魏峙揽过他，“怎么突然说这个？”</p><p>  “您刚刚分明想......”宋可风支支吾吾，觉得不好出口，羞臊得慌，“就为着我的身子，还要害您不能尽兴。”</p><p>  魏峙瞧他难得主动提起这些，存心逗他，“那你说怎么办？”</p><p>  “京城里的高门大户，都是几房几房地往家里娶，一人身子不便了还有别人伺候，我想着，”宋可风声音轻得几乎听不见，“不如您也......”</p><p>  魏峙闻言脸色顿时冷沉下来，片刻后轻笑一声，语气里带着难以察觉的怒气，“既然可可这么说了，便多挑几个，府里不缺这几双碗筷，回头都由你教教，怎么讨我喜欢。”</p><p>  宋可风惊愕的抬脸看着他，睫毛上挂着湿意，像要立刻凝成水珠抖落下来。</p><p>  魏峙倒先被他看得不忍，满腔火气就被这么几滴泪珠子浇灭了，无奈伸出手去给他抹，正色道，“你既然不是这么想的，就不要拿这些话来试我，我对你的心意如何你难道不清楚么？”</p><p>  宋可风垂头，“可您与严小公子...”</p><p>  魏峙一愣，才品出今天这回事的来龙去脉，原来宋可风还一直挂怀着前些时日的流言，今儿绕了这么大个圈子都是为了这事。</p><p>  “严明蕴的哥哥是主审谢臻那一干细作的官员，我意欲找出谢臻的口供，难免要从他哥哥身上下手，严明蕴借此与我往来，我从不理会他，”魏峙捏捏他的手，语气认真又柔和，“可可，你要相信我，我只喜欢你。”</p><p>  宋可风吸吸鼻子，委屈兮兮地瞧着他，“还有人说皇上下了旨，要您休了我。”</p><p>  “这又是什么蠢话，”魏峙哭笑不得地吻去他脸上的水痕，“皇帝与成玉闹别扭，喝了酒说胡话，为了气成玉便说什么中意你，要我休了你送进宫，我与他打小就认识，知道他那些醉话作不得数，却有好事的人拿出来乱传，你这么聪明，怎么连这也信？”</p><p>  宋可风眼眶还红红的，语气却轻快了些，“您不是哄我么？”</p><p>  “不哄你，”魏峙捧起他的脸，在鼻尖啄了一口，“若有什么事便直接与我说，跟我还这么弯弯绕绕的，再有下次，便叫你含着姜打屁股，看你还敢不敢？”</p><p>  宋可风一张小脸涨得通红，嘴角却挟着笑意，钻进他怀里诺诺道，“不敢了。”</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>